Trolldance
by TinoJako
Summary: This is the story of Denmark and Troll!Finland. from the begning to the end. it contains DENNOR!
1. Warnings and Infos

**Trolldance - ENGLISH**

Chapter 1 – Boy in the River  
Chapter 2 – I have to see him again  
Chapter 3 – The Night  
Chapter 4 – The Traitor  
Chapter 5 – Broken Heart  
Chapter 6 – Dead body in the Forest  
Chapter 7 – Troll in Cage  
Chapter 8 – Save the Troll  
Chapter 9 – Closed with Feelings  
Chapter 10 – Final  
Chapter 10.5 – Years later

**Warnings and information:**

The Fanfiction was written in Hungarian, later translated into English language. The writer does not speak English well, it is not his native languae, please, ignore any kind of grammar or typing mistakes, and enjoy the story!

Warnings:  
- Blood and violence  
- Sexual themes  
- Boy-love (and slight pedophilia)

Trolls:  
More trolls appear in the fanfictions. More different type of them appears. Illustrations about types can be found of DA (kurokawa-ayumi or AskFinnTroll). They may be different from the "normal" trolls you've seen in movies or read about in Books (more about this see on AskFinnTroll's DA account).

The fanfiction contains some Original characters. Some of them have names, some of them have no names.  
All characters have human name. The countries are humans here, in the Viking ages.  
Denmark – Mathias (Christensen in the Hungarian version)  
Norway – Lukas  
Sweden – Berwald  
Finland – Tino  
Iceland – Ais (he has no human name here)

The fanfiction contains some real historical scenes or real events ("Finland" is found on eastern lands by "Sweden", Story of Surströmming and so on)

I hope you'll enjoy my first longer and finished fanfiction!


	2. chapter 1 Boy in the River

CHAPTER 1 – Boy in the River

Humans are disappearing in the middle of night. Everyone hears the strange noises from the mountains, the sings of Trolls.  
Many stories are told, they are always different, and nobody knows how the real trolls look like. They guessed, there are more variant of trolls. There are big and small, hairy or bald. But in all description there is one thing about them: They want to kill. They kill people, and eat them all.  
Two small children were collecting woods in the forest, near by a river. One of them was six or seven years old, while the older boy were around twelve. The smaller child ran down to the river.  
- BROTHER! – The little boy shouted.  
The older brother looked up scared; he thought something happened to his little brother. He dropped the woods and run there immediately. The younger pointed into the River, where there was a little boy, hanged onto a broken tree; half of his body was in the water. He couldn't hold it longer.  
- We have to help, or he dies! – the younger boy said to his brother.  
They looked at the huge waterfall. The water was fast and very strong. A child, like him, couldn't survive it.  
The child who was hanging on the tree above the water had very skinny body and he didn't seem strong. Probably he wasn't eating for long time. His body was very light, the water could move him very easily. But he didn't give it up.  
- I… I can't do it. – The older brother said and stepped back.  
The younger child didn't understand his brother. He knew, he can't do anything, his body was very light too, and the strong water would move him too. He grabbed his brother's clothes and tried to make him help the young in the river.  
- HE IS A TROLL – he shouted at his younger brother.  
- No way! He is just a child, like me, you can't let him die!  
- You can't see? He has horns, he must be a troll!  
- Dad used to say to love every living creature; even it is a moose, a bear, a horse or just a bug!  
- Mom said, the Troll eats us and run if we saw or hear them!  
Strange noises broke their conversation. Sounds of groans came from the little Troll. The brothers look at the Trollchild, who was holding the wood only with one hand.  
The Older brother couldn't hesitate anymore, and run into the river. He was big and heavy, the water didn't shove him easily. He stopped; he felt the water would be way too deep if he goes ahead to the Troll. He tried to reach the troll with his hands, but couldn't. And the trollchild didn't cooperate.  
The boy was surprised. He noticed the fear in the Troll's eyes.

_The fear of Humans._

He tried to find other way to save him; he looked around. He saw nothing. He had no time, he knew that. He tried to step closer to him, but nearly fell into the water, caught the troll, but he couldn't stand.  
Both of they was in water that shove them to the waterfall. The Boy was heavy enough to make this all slower and tried to stop them by legs, but without luck. They had no much time, but the Boy saw another broken tree, and caught it with one hand; holding the troll with other hand. He could stand up and get out of water with the little trollchild who was holding the boy strong close.  
The Troll was very tired and fainted immediately they both were in safe on the side of river. The brothers had no idea what to do with him. They didn't want to leave him there, but they had to go home.  
- We have to leave him here – the older brother said. – Mom would be angry at us, if he saw him. Who would hurt a troll? They eat all everything, not everything eats them!  
- Like we are unarmed against a Wolf, while our father was strong and could defeat it without any weapon.  
The older brother was surprised that his little brother was smarter than him and then he started laughing loud and added "oh, I knew it too!".  
- If we can't take him home… THERE! – he pointed at a small cave. – we can leave him there. It's safer!  
The older brother nodded and picked up the trollchild, then brought him into the cave. The cave was small, only two of them could stay in there. No more. He stayed with him for a minute, looked at him. He brushed the troll's hair, and touched his horns. The Trollboy moved, but didn't wake up.  
He left the small cave, and step next to the collected twigs. The younger boy joined him to help and both of them went home.  
"I hope nothing will happen to him" He looked back the older boy…


	3. Chapter 2 I have to see him again

CHAPTER 2 – I have to see him again

- Where the hell did you two were for so long? – their mother shouted at them. – What did you do? You are all wet. I told you. Don't go to the River! It is dangerous!  
The older boy looked down. His mother was right about this. He had nothing to say about it, he waited for his punishment, but She turned away from them and continued her work.  
- You two can't go to anywhere. Nor outside. – She said with calm voice.  
The two little boy looked at eachother. Why? Is this their punishment?  
An other boy appeared from the other room, he was around 10 years old, he bought some woods he was working on and put them to the table. The mother looked at him and smiled, then she pated the boy's head.  
- This is really nice job, my son. We can sell them to make money from it.  
The boy had no any reaction; he didn't even smile for the praise.  
- I will take it and sell in the village, Mom! – The oldest boy offered. – I won't do any bad thing again, I will be the best!  
- I told you, no, Mathias. Everyone said in the village, there are more people who disappeared. It seems the tolls came back after many years. I don't want to punish you with this, I would like to protect you – Her voice was very nice.  
- I want a troll. – The youngest said. – It would protect us from everything.  
The mother went to the small child and told her again all she knows about Trolls. She patted her youngest child's head. The Trolls are not animals, like horse or dog that humans can keep, they are dangerous like bears or wolves.

Mathias had nothing to do. He looked the sky that turned to orange, then pink and he saw how the sun went down from the sky. The mother appeared and told her to go to bed now with his two younger brother. The darkness ruled in the house, the stars and the moon made lights in the nights.  
The oldest brother couldn't sleep. Only one thing was in his mind. What happened to the little troll boy he saved two days ago? Is he still there? Is he alive?  
He couldn't go to see the little boy in daytime, because my mother was always around the house doing much different housework. Two days left to the fair in the village. But he can't wait here for that day.  
He sit up on his bed and looked around. His two little brother were sleeping deeply. On the other side of room, his mother was sleeping. He tried to leave the room without making any noise to wake his mother or brothers.  
He did it well, and collected some food they left from the dinner and he packed them into a small bag of his. Above the door, there was a long spear that his father used when he was alive. He couldn't reach it. He brought a chair to get the spear. He thought he will need is. Bears and wolves could be awake in the night.  
- I can protect myself… - he whispered to himself.  
he opened the door and left the house.  
The darkness was really scary for him. He was never outside before. He couldn't see much. The moonlit was bright it was helpful for him. The noises of the forest were very different. He heard the wolves from afar. He heard many other noises he never heard before and he didn't know what it means. Dangerous?  
He was very scared. Many times he's got scared of the noises of his steps. But he made it and reached the riverside, where the trollboy was left. But the small cave was empty. It seems the boy left.  
He heard noises. It was like something is getting closer. He went to the little cave and tried to make no any noise. He finally saw some shadows. It looked like an adult human. Its steps were really quiet, while his moves were hard and seems he was injured and couldn't use one of his leg well.  
Mathias couldn't do anything. He was holding his spear for ready to attack. He couldn't tell is this shadow is a human or a Troll. He was waited for the shadow's move.  
The shadow was moving. He did moves like an animal. It seemed he is sniffing something in the air. Can he feel Mathias' smell? He could not be a human. Mathias was sure about it. The shadow must be another troll.  
The shadow moved out from the darkness to the moonlit. Mathias could see him better now. He had horns on both side of his head. It was long that was curling back, like a ram's horn. He was wearing some fluffy clothes.  
A small child appeared next to the adult troll, he had very small horns. He wore nothing only a big trousers that was not his size. He started making strange noises, it sounded really different from those voices he ever heard before. He was communicating with the adult troll. These voices didn't sound like those sounds that everyone heard and was called "the sing of Trolls". For human ears they were strange language.  
He noticed one thing but he was not sure it is good or bad for him. He still heard his mother's words: "The trolls eat humans"  
- This is him – he whispered.


	4. Chapter 3 The Night

CHAPTER 3 – The Night

- This is him – He whispered. – The little troll I saved.  
Mathias saw the small troll pointed to the cave while talking, and run to it. He looked surprise when he saw Mathias who shared the look. Both of them started smiling and small laughing. They both looked at each other like they know each other. They no need words to talk.  
Mathias stopped it when he noticed the adult troll went to the cave too. He's got scared of him and lifted his spear. He could have no any chance to run away. The troll didn't do anything but smiled. The small troll said something to the adult troll while pointing to Mathias.  
The human child hoped the best, and smiled. He was thinking and tried to guess what they were talking about. Dinner?  
- Thank. – the adult troll said.  
- You're welcome – Mathias answered.  
- you save he. I thank you.  
His speech was strange. He said the words different and used them wrong. He knew words he knew their meanings, but he couldn't use them well.  
- I… - Mathias was smiling at them – I came back to see if he is alreight.  
- you dinner?  
- I-I'm not a food! – he said scared.  
- No – the troll tried to tell what he meant. – Eat want you with I?  
Mathias started laughing. He realized what he mean! He just wanted to ask for eating with them.  
- No, thank you, I eat already. It's better if I go home.  
He stood up and left the cave. He started to go home, when the little troll caught his hand and stopped him. The adult troll translated, but it was not necessary. It was obvious.  
- He want you not go.  
- I have to go. I have to go home before my mother wakes. I sneaked out, she does not let us leave the house, because you, trolls, are dangerous and everyone is scared you attack us.  
- We not. Morning is far. I go hunt, you take care him. I promise I go back before sun is up.  
Mathias nodded. The adult troll smiles and left them. The human boy looked down to the other one.  
- Do you understand anything I say?  
The little boy's expression was telling to Mathias. He does understand NOTHING. There are two creature of the earth, who can't communicate with each other. Mathias tried his best to teach his language to him. He used his hands; he pointed at himself and said his own name. The little troll tried to say same words. He had very cute accent. Mathias was just laughing again that made the small one confused.  
- Don't worry, it's nothing, you are just so cute.  
These words made the little troll smile.

All night long, Mathias was talking to him.  
The adult troll arrived back and he thanked for the help. Mathias offered to look after the troll child every day. The adult troll accepted this. He sat down and talked about the little troll.  
He was abandoned troll with an other little troll. Both of them were adopted by trolls from same clan. He was adopted him, and raised all alone. The clan was living in the mountains, far from this place, where humans never go.  
- What are your names? – Mathias asked.  
- Name Ukko – pointed at himself.  
- Ukko. And his name?  
- Not name him.  
- He can't live without name! how do you call him?  
- Tinnr. Mean little.  
- Hmm. – Mathias was thinking of a name for him. – Tino?  
Ukko told this idea for the little troll, who enjoyed the name and started saying it repeatedly.  
- Well, Tino, I am sorry, I have to hurry back home, but I'll be here tomorrow night, okay?  
- Okay! Okay! Okay! – Tino said it repeatedly.

It was nearly a month ago Mathias met Tino first and become his babysitter for every night. He went every night to the riverside and taught him. Tino learnt fast, he was speaking human language better than his stepfather.  
Mathias waited again. Everyone fell asleep he sneaked out from the room, but his mother's voice stopped him.  
- Where are you going to?  
- I…. I just…. Go to see the starts. – He lied.  
- Trolls are outside! More people disappeared in the last days! If you were sneaking out in daytime, I couldn't mind it, but in the night, it's very dangerous! You know, the trolls are active in nights!  
- I know, because they are scared of humans!  
- What are you talking about?  
- I have to meet with some TROLLS, I didn't tell you, but I am sneaking out every night for them, I won't hide it anymore. I am safe with them!  
She slapped him with all her strength. He fell to the grounds.  
- Go inside!  
- I want to be with trolls too – the smallest child appeared in the door.  
- Go in. There are no trolls here!  
- I can prove they won't harm us!  
She didn't care about him, and took him inside and was looking at him all the night. This was the first time he couldn't go to see Tino. He missed the little troll.

Tino waited all night long for him. Ukko carried the boy in his arms.  
- I'm sorry – he said in his language. – We have to go back to the mountains. I'm sure the others are missing us already.  
- I know. I wanted to tell him…  
- I'm sorry. We may can come back. Years later…  
Tino looked sad at him and fell asleep in his stepfather's arms.


	5. Chapter 4 The Traitor

CHAPTER 4 – The Traitor

- THERE! – Someone shouted while an other guy appeared and run that direction.  
They were chasing a bear. Five strong men with weapons surrounded the bear. One of them trusted his weapon into the bear. It stood up to two feet and tried to attack the person, who attacked him first, but two other weapon was in his body that made him stop and confused. The fourth men had to finish it, he used his sword and with his all strength he striked to the bear's head and cut into two.  
- Finish'd. – he said.  
- It was really nice ending, Berwald. You know it so well – the oldest guy said who wore a hat on his head, and left them first.  
- It is so UNFAIR! – the red one said and stand next to Berwald. – Why always YOU? I am is the oldest from three of us, and I am the strongest!  
- you wish for – Berwald answered.  
- I KNOW it's true.  
- Shut up – the shortest one hit him and left them.  
- Lukas! I thought you are on my side!  
The guy, who was named Lukas was around 17 years old, while his brothers, Berwald and Mathias were around 20 and 22. Nobody knew who were the older. They were not real brothers.  
- Let's go – Berwald said and went after his younger brother.  
The little team's last member joined to Lukas and Berwald. Mathias looked around. He noticed something strange.  
- Where did Hákon go? – He asked himself.  
He looked around for him but he couldn't find him anywhere, he thought maybe he went home. He suddenly heard some noises. These noises were different from normal. Something was near. We went closer in quietly. He found a little lake and he saw somebody in it.  
Mathias turned red. He saw two naked and playful youngs.  
- Tino – he said quietly.  
It was not quiet enough, because the smaller one heard him and run into the bushes. The Older one turned around to the direction of stalker.  
- Mathias! – He said it with joy  
- T-Tino? How come you are here?  
- I-I come to you. – he answered unsure.  
Many years went away from their last meeting Tino spoke same way like back then, but he was unsure about the words.  
- T-to me? – He blushed.  
- Yes. I have to go back in….. to Mountain? – He shook his head, he didn't care it was right or not, - I promised myself I come back, I can. Look, you image? I am warrior!  
Both of them were smiling at each other. They were same like many years ago.  
- Oh, right, he is Ais. I meet him here. He be very shy. – Tino introduced Mathias the other troll.  
The younger troll came out from the bushes and hide behind Tino.  
Tino was an adult now. His horns grew a lot and curled back like his stepfather's horns had. Ais' horns were small, and came out from his forehead unlike Tino, who has on side of his head. Tino looked around 17-18 years while Ais was only around 12 years old.  
- Are you taking care of him? – Mathias asked.  
- Like. He be just here, but he said, his mom be back soon and take him. You?  
- Me? I just finished my job. A bear attacked the village. He had no other choice to kill it.  
- You regret. You are good man.  
- Hahahaha – Mathias started laughing – Nobody notices that.  
Ais pushed the older troll and said something in his language. Tino could not standand fell into Mathias' hands.  
- Ais? What you talk about? – Tino said more things in not human language.  
Ais said something then looked away. Tino looked at Mathias and blushed then back to Ais. They started some kind of argument and in the end Ais run off. Mathias still hold Tino in his arms and looked Ais running.  
- What happened?  
- He call me human  
- Is that bad?  
Tino nodded.  
- Humans mean you and your kind. Other meaning means bad. Being traitor. He said it because I make friend with you. I could not do anything, I want to be with you.  
They looked at each other. The silence fell. Tino hold Mathias hands. Either of them couldn't say a word.  
- I have to go back. – Mathias broke the silence. – if I stay away from too long they will think I'm attacked by trolls and they send a group to look after me. And if they find you, they will kill you with cold blood. I could find you easily and you didn't notice me, if you don't take care, they will find you too!  
Tino shook his head.  
- I feel your smell you come close. – He leaned closer and sniffed him again. – your smell be same. I know you come.  
- I see! Your nose is good!  
Tino suddenly looked up with serious face. Tino went to his clothes and took his trousers on. Mathias were all red. He just realized he was close to him. And Tino were all naked. Tino picked up his big hammer. The hammer was oversized one.  
- Go, someone come! Can't see us! Don't worry, I can protect myself!  
Mathias nodded and left the small lake. He came out from the bushes, when he met Hákon's spear face to face.  
- You didn't go back yet, Mathy?  
- No, I was looking for you. You know, it's DANGEROUS to walk around alone. We have to be always in team to defeat anything that can be a bear or a TROLL.  
- You're right. I thought I was checking something around here. And I found some strange footsteps.  
- Strange footsteps?  
- It looked like human's footsteps, but something is strange on is. Its size tells me it must be an adult. But every adults wear shoes. But I found some other stuffs too, that looked like not human made. It was caused by something else.  
- I know you are good with reading footsteps, but we should go back now.


	6. Chapter 5 Broken Heart

CHAPTER 5 – Broken heart

It was getting darker outside everyone left the market place. The three brothers went home too. Only three of us lived in a small house bit further from the village. Their mother died some years ago, the house was the only one thing they had. When they arrived home, Mathias started his talk with his annoying voice. The other two thought it will be same like usually, but no.  
- He returned! You know, the trollboy I was talking about a lot!  
- oh, and? – The smallest brother asked back uninterested.  
- Are you not happy? I thought you like trolls  
- Is he still skinny?  
- Wha-? – He's got mad. – Just like you!  
It was very hurtful for Lukas who kicked his older brother, but Mathias blocked it.  
- We could make money of him – Berwald said, what made Mathias more angry, he grabbed Berwald.  
- He is not something you can sell or show off for money, you bastard, you see only money from everything?  
Lukas stepped back, he saw they will kill each other.  
- Why you need him?  
- He… He is a friend! He could be in our family too, he is just an orphan child just like YOU or Lukas!  
- Friend?  
- You know what it means, do you? Soeone who is close to you, help and supports you, but you never care about others but your things you work on all the day! You are always so alone, you can't even speak well!  
Nobody said any word. Lukas went to the other room and shouted back:  
- if you two stopped it, someone should bring some wood in… Oh, and Berwald, you should start making the dinner!  
The two older brothers stopped everything, and started their works at home. The dinner was ready fast, and this time they eat all up without any words. Mathias placed the food down, and stopped eating, that made his brothers to look at him.  
- What? – Mathias looked them confused..  
- Bad? – Berwald asked.  
- Just like always.  
- You fell in love with HIM? – Lukas asked.  
- I told you he just just a friend! I'm worried, because Hákon found Tino's footsteps…  
- Who is Tino? – the youngest brother frowned.  
- Oh, That is the troll's name, I gave it to him  
- I rememb'r.  
- Ugly name  
- I l'ke it  
Berwald and Lukas looked each other. Both of them were not happy. Their argument just started.  
- BUT – Mathias started it louder to make them look at him. – But Hákon finds him, I'm worried he would catch him and make money from him. You know him. He looks for money and power TOO.  
Mathias meant at Berwald who just glared at him.  
- In the worst case, he kills him. Hákon's strength is same like mine, but Tino is more like Lukas, weak and small, but he has more muscles.  
Lukas glared at him too, he didn't like this.  
- Mat, we go for a walk now.  
Lukas stood up and grabbed Mathias's wrist and dragged him outside. The older brother was surprised he was close to fall over the chair while he was dragged. He followed Lukas. The moon was shining bright. They reached a small lake Lukas let Mathias wrist go. Lukas looked at the small lake in front of Mathias.  
- Do you remember what happened…. Here? Does it mean anything to you?  
Mathias stood behind him in silence.  
- It just come. We didn't stop it. I gave myself to you, because I thought there is something between us. This Trollboy appeared and you talks about him again a lot. Oh and you starts to talk about how much he is better then me  
- I'm sorry, I didn't meant to…  
- Shut up! – Lukas looked back with angry face. – My body isn't good enough for you! I didn't give you aroused! Maybe his tail or horns can give that your body wished for!  
Long Silence fell. Lukas sat down next to the water. Mathias followed and sat next to him then he tried to hold his hand but Lukas recoiled it.  
- I hate you. – He turned away from him and wiped his eyes. – It is my fault. If I didn't say to save that troll, it would had never happened. You like something in him. You sneaked out every night for him. And when he didn't come anymore, you couldn't stop talking about him. I was young, I didn't notice your feeling, but I thought you forget this feeling. Both of us become adult. I've never thought he is important for you.  
- Lukas…  
Mathias grabbed Lukas face and turned it to him to see his eyes. Lukas didn't see any hope. Their foreheads touched. They sat like that for loner time.  
- I wish he would have never come back. – Mathias whispered.  
He felt he couldn't touch Lukas' body like before.  
Lukas felt pain inside. He was with the one he loved. But he knew Mathias felt something for someone else. This made him pain. He wanted to run away or hide from this pain. It was impossible. He had nowhere to go. He heart is broken. It won't be healed till they are together.  
A Strange voice broke the silence. Both of them looked up to the direction of the voice. Mathias stood up.  
- What was that? – Lukas asked.  
- Troll. This was their emergency call.  
- You just kno-  
Mathias run off immediately back, picked his axe up and run toward to the direction of the voice. Lukas just followed him into the dark forest.


	7. Chapter 6 Dead body in the Forest

CHAPTER 6. – Dead body in the Forest

- There is nothing here – Lukas said.  
Mathias didn't give up searching, but it was way too dark to see anything. They should come back tomorrow. He gave a sign to his little brother to leave this lace, but Lukas found something on the ground.  
- There was a fight here. This is blood.  
- Trollblood?  
- Are you idiot? How should I know that? Do you know any difference? It could be an animal's blood too.  
- Nobody hunts in the middle of night. Maybe troll fought?  
- And why do you think he shouted for help? Or you misunderstood the scream?  
- You're right! Maybe that…. Little troll did it. Ais, I think it was his name. A bear attacked him and he screamed for help.  
- Oh, so you make friends with EVERY troll you meet. He is your next sexpartner too?  
- No way, he is too young!  
- And you care that, you pedo…? – Lukas turned away and tried to find where the blood is from and leads to, but he couldn't see it well. – Come here, Mat! – He called. – There is the victim.  
A big body lied on the round. They could see it clearly it was a female. The Moonlit helped them to see it better. When they went closer they saw it was a troll, she had horns and tail. Lukas went very close to her and started examine the body. She was dead.  
Lukas saw it clearly, she was murdered. Her wounds were made by weapon.  
- This is other type of troll, right? Your troll has horns here. – Lukas pointed the side of his head. – But this one had on her forehead. And one of it is broken off.  
Mathias were thinking. He couldn't say anything. Lukas thought he really acts strange. It is not him. He is always annoying one. Mathias found the broken horn and lifted it.  
- She must be the mother of the small troll. She had same hors like him.  
- She was killed by human, I'm sure of that.  
- But if the small troll is not here, he must be captured!  
- And? Do you want to save him?  
- Yes, of course!  
- Do you know the village would not let you… or probably three of us to enter the village anymore?  
- They don't have to know about it – Mathias grinned like he always did.  
- Human….. – A small voice came from the bushes.  
Mathias and Lukas looked at the Bushes. Somebody was moving in there. Ais looked out from it.  
- Ais! – Mathias smiled at him widely.  
The small troll couldn't speak and he stayed in the bushes.  
- So, this is your little troll. He is so cute!  
- Eh! I thought you loved the strong and muscled men-… I mean trolls!  
Lukas didn't say a word but looked at the little troll.  
- Dead – He said while he was looking at his mother's dead body. – Human.  
The small troll ran away from them into the darkness.  
- We don't need to worry. He is alive and free.  
- And parentless.  
- You were adopted too.  
- Right. – Lukas said and he hold Mathias Hand.  
They went home hand in hand.

The House was dark inside, Berwald was sleeping deeply. They entered the big living room (there was only 3 room in the house. The first room was the first you entered in and this was the kitchen too, the big room was the dining room, and the third room was the Bedroom. They entered the big room. Mathias sat down to the chair and waved to Lukas to come closer. He obeyed to him. Mathias gave him a little kiss, but Lukas pushed him away.  
- No.  
- Why? – Mathias answered back surprised.  
- it hurts.  
Lukas turned away from him and went to the bedroom to sleep. Mathias spent all the night in the big room. He was thinking a lot.

Berwald waked Mathias in the morning. He couldn't sleep well last night. He was lying on the table. He looked at his brother.  
- Where is Lukas?  
- Outside.  
- To cut wood? But it is my job!  
- He was crying.  
- Huh?  
- Last night  
Mathias looked at the door. He was still very sleepy. He concentrated and he could hear how the axe cuts the wood into pieces. He heard when the wood flies and lands, he heard everything. After a little break Lukas entered the house with some cut woods and he gave them to Berwald.  
- Mat, go to the market in the village. I am staying at home today. – Lukas said and sat down at the table.  
- Okay.  
Mathias stood up and went to the door, but Berwald stopped him.  
- Breakfast. – He said and gave some food.  
- Ah, thanks. – Mathias hugged him and patted his back.  
Mathias left the house immediately. Only Lukas and Berwald stayed at home.  
- I hate him.  
- I know – Berwald make a smile and continued cooking.


	8. Chapter 7 Troll in Cage

CHAPTER 7 – Troll in Cage

The life in the village was really noisy today. Big crowd was appeared in the middle of market around a cage. All voices were full with hatred. Mathias went closer to the crowd.  
- Die, Troll! – many of them shouted this  
- Take this, Troll. – Some of them threw stones at him.  
- Let's kill him.  
Many different way of their hatred appeared on the scene. Mathias didn't like this, but he couldn't do anything against it. He went closer in the crowd and saw the troll, who was captured. The troll was trying to protect himself from the stones, he hid his face with hand or his leg.  
- Here is a Troll! – Hákon stood on a box. – I captured him last night. He is very coward, can't fight, but here is his weapon!  
He lifted the huge hammer. The crown stopped throwing stones, the troll tried to look around, he looked very scared.  
- Tino. – Mathias whispered, he could not do anything.  
The troll noticed him too. They saw each other. Tino hoped. He hoped he can be free now. Mathias face was not like before. He looked very serious; he looked at Tino like he is angry at him. Tino got scared of him.  
- If you pay, you can throw stones at him! If you pay MORE you can kill him! But it costs a lot! It would be like 2 bags of food or more. And I will own you for all your life, because I killed a strong and huge troll last night!  
- She be female and a mother. – The troll said it quietly.  
Everyone around the cage stopped talking. Silence was fallen on the crowd.  
- He can talk!  
- He understands us!  
Everyone started whispering these words. Hákon jumped off the boy and looked at the troll, who tried to move away from him, but the cage was small.  
- So you can speak.  
- I can. – Tino answered very scared. – I learn it. All trolls speak little human.  
- Oh, yeah? Someone had to teach you all. You speak very well. I don't think you just heard humans talking and you remember those words.  
Mathias tried to hide into the crowd and he was listening.  
- But it is truth. All of us learn by that way. Some know more, some know less. We tell each other words. We need them to avoid violence. Mother you kill last night try to be nice to you and leave but you keep saying "die, you troll". She had no chance but fight to protect her son! Humans be most evil creature.  
- How nice you can talk, Troll! – Hákon answered back in sarcastic way.  
- I have name. it's not _Troll_.  
- SHUT UP! – He shouted at him. – You'll die sooner or later… - Hákon stood up and looked at the crowd. – Okay, Folk, you can make bets how long he will be alive with any food or water!  
Tino tried to find the last hope in the crowd, but Mathias was gone. He tried to not cry. He had a lot of wounds, his body was covered why dust and his own blood.

Mathias ran home. He saw Berwald cutting wood outside and he ran to him.  
- I need a saw.  
- What for?  
- To cut wood, what did you this?  
Mathias voice was very angry even thou he didn't meant to be rude with Berwald now. Both of them entered the house, and sat down at the table in the big room. Mathias started explaining the details. He was angry at Hákon and the folk for being so unkind to a troll. It was hurtful to Mathias. He holded something in his hand and nearly broke it.  
- Is it true? – Berwald asked randomly.  
- What?  
- You love 'im.  
- eh? – Mathias blushed. – W-who?  
- Tino.  
- What are you talking about? He is a troll! I can't love a troll!  
- Lukas is male.  
Mathias couldn't say a word. Berwald was right. He was already doing something unnatural that is being in love with someone from name gender. A man should choose a woman as his wife. But he didn't mind it to choose Lukas. Many people did it with goats too, he could do it with a Troll. Wait, He can't do that he wants to use a troll to make him feel better? He tried to not think of this.  
- I don't care, if I love him or not, I have to save him!  
- Again? – A voice said it from behind the two brothers.  
- Lukas?  
- You saved him once from death, he could not return it yet, but if you save him again… He could do anything for you to pay it back! Why do you think he came back? He will do anything to serve you and pay it back! He doesn't like you!  
- This is ridiculous!  
- This is the truth.  
- Lie!  
- I see now you really fell in love with him. Tell him "I love you", and he will be your lovers. I didn't become your lover because you said it. I wanted you, but now I am sure I chose wrong.  
- But…  
Lukas grabbed some wood and threw at Mathias, who tried to block it, but one of it hit him hard and he fell down from the chair unconscious.  
- is it better? – Berwald asked then went to the body, picked it up and took the bedroom.  
- Much better.


	9. Chapter 8 Save the troll

CHAPTER 8 – Save the Troll

Mathias was waking up slowly in the semi darkness. Someone sat next to him on the bed. Mat touched his head and felt a something on it.  
- Auch.  
- It still hurts? – The person asked.  
- Just a little.  
- It's soon night.  
Mathias sat up immediately and wanted to stand up, but Berwald stopped him.  
- I think…. – Mathias started. – I have time.  
- Too early.  
- Yes! Of course, he must be still awake! Are you coming with me?  
- No.  
- Okay, Thanks, Berwald, you're good if you try.  
- He took everything off him that Berwald took on him, while he was sleeping. He stood up and left the room. Berwald thought he will pick up some stuffs and get ready to go, but it didn't happen.  
- Are you okay? – Berwald went to the table and sat next to Mathias, who were sitting there and hold his head.  
I think I stood up too fast. I feel dizzy.  
- You won't go?  
- I will! But…. I'll try to make myself ready…. Where is Lukas?  
- He left.  
- At this time? It isn't too late? When will he be back?  
- Never.  
- What? – His voice sounded different. – Where did he go? Especially in the middle of night?  
- Not now.  
- What? When?  
- Two days ago.  
- Was I unconscious for so long?  
Berwald just nodded. Mathias understood why Berwald was so worried about him.  
- I saw the troll yesterday.  
- How is he? – Mathias was very worried.  
- Half dead.  
- I have to go now.  
- Sure?  
- He could die. Isn't it obvious I have to go? – He stood up and got ready to leave.  
Berwald didn't want to stop him, but gave him something before Mathias left the house.  
- Here. – He handed Mathias a flask.  
- Thanks. – He took it and left.

The night just started, the night turned all dark-blue, some clouds were swimming in the moonlit. Mathias used to walk a lot in the darkness. This was a normal night for him. He reached the village. All houses were dark, no any sign or noise. Everyone was sleeping. Mathias didn't enter the village. He took a walk around it to reach Hákon and his family's house at the other side of village.  
- Hákon… - He whispered to himself. – Where do you keep him?  
He checked if they were sleeping. He saw, there was nothing around the house. But it was obvious. A troll is very precious for him, he wants to keep it far from other human beings. He is greedy guy.  
Mathias was one of those, who were close friend of him and he knew a secret place, where Hákon hide stuffs from others.  
He run to that place and broke its door. He was not careful and it cause big noise. He Stopped, and looked back to the village. He waited a little longer, but nothing happened.  
He heard something from inside. It was not a mouse or other small animal. It was something bigger moving. This was a relief for Mathias.  
- Tino? – Mathias entered the small hidden store.  
- Mathias? – He whispered back without any energy.  
Mathias ran to him. His eyes got used to the darkness quickly.  
- I am sorry I didn't come earlier. – Mathias started talking. – I couldn't….  
- You here…  
- Here. – Mathias took out the flask that Berwald gave to him.  
Tino couldn't lift one of his hands, the other one was shaking. He couldn't hold it. Mathias helped him and placed the flask to Tino's mouth. When he saw Tino can't drink anymore, he took it away. Mathias took the flask and opened the small bag, where he places some stuffs to cut Tino's cage. Mathias got surprised.  
- Berwald. – He said gently.  
- Who he be? – Tino asked interested.  
- My little brother. – Mathias took out the bread from the bad that Berwald sent to the Troll with a small letter: "For troll"  
Mathias gave it to Tino, who took it with one hand and started to eat is slowly. Mathias sat next to the cage and lifted his hand to his head.  
- What wrong? – Tino asked.  
- I've got hit at home, and it still hurts. Can you stand up?  
- Cage is small. I can't stand up here. I can't feel my legs for days.  
- I'll help you, but I'm not sure I can carry on back.  
- It okay. – He whispered back and continued eating the small bread.  
Mathias started using the sew he brought with him. It took longer to cut it like he imaged. Tino eat all the bread too, and suddenly he moved and looked up with his serious face. He felt something.  
- What do you feel?  
- Human…  
- Coming here?  
- I not know. Maybe wind bring here. I feel every day. I hoped it be yours, but never…  
- Do you hear something.  
- No. We be near village. Maybe someone have to pee. I be sorry to interrupt your work.  
- I hate to think of this, but this cage is one of my brother's best works. He was always good at making stuffs from wood. Toys, chairs, tables, selves. My mom sold them, and he still sells his stuffs. And he is a good cook too.  
- He make bread I ate?  
- Yes. But there is ONE food, I hate. He did it first years ago. We were fishing in the lake and all fish we've had he didn't make it well and all was rotten, but he sold them and everyone loved it. He tasted it and he liked it too. And he did it many times. I love everything he do, but that fish, I could NEVER eat. You can eat anything else he makes! – Mathias was grinning in the darkness.  
Tino giggles at him and this make Mathias to laugh. Both of them tried to be not too noisy.  
One of the poles in the cage was cut at one side. Mathias grabbed it and tried to break it out from its place, but everything turned black in front of him.  
- So it was true. – A dark shadow said. – "A man appears and tries to save my precious prisoner." But I've never imaged it could be you, Mathy.


	10. Chapter 9 Closed with Feelings

CHAPTER 9 – Closed with Feelings

Mathias was waking up slowly with headache. He didn't know where he was, he tried to move, but he could not. He felt, his hands are tied back. His head was on some kind of clothes. He tried to look around, but it was hard, but he could see where his head was on. It belonged to someone, who was closed up into same cage. Yes, both of them were in same cage now. He tried to sit up without luck.  
He recognize where he was and he knew what could happened. He had to be hit by someone, and he knew whe is could be. When he was unconscious, he had to be closed up next to the Troll.  
Tino was sleeping, leaning to the cage's pillar. He looked very pieceful. Mathias didn't want to wake him up and stayed in that strange position, lying on Tino's thighs. He had nothing else to do but looking out of his head. He was listening to Tino's breathing.  
The Morning was here, the room was getting lighter by time, the broken door let coming a lot of lights in. Mathias still looked to one side at the wall, when he heard, Tino was waking up. He was watching to same side, where he suddenly saw, Tino's tail started moving by itself. It was him smile. Mathias moved his head, and the tail did as well. It was like a cat's tail. If you pat a cat, its tail starts moving too. (it is true)  
Tino was waking up slowly and he looked down at Mathias, hoping something good. Mathias tried to sit up and Tino helped him as he could.  
- If you untie me, I can try to kick the pillars off.  
Tino was shaking his head.  
- He be smart. He tie hand mine to pillars.  
- Damn.  
- We have time  
- What for?  
- He come. Yesterday come for me afternoon. He show me to humans. They not care me. They not stone me. They care I live or I die.  
- How did he catch you? You told me you can protect yourself!  
- Days ago, in night. I sleep in little cave I hear noises. Man voice and a woman voice I know. I get up and see it. Woman be Ais mother. You remember? He be with me in lake.  
- Yes, I remember him  
- when I arrive I watch. They argue. Man be angry and ask mother to give Ais to him or he kill. Mother protect her son. Man kill. I be scared but I go help Ais. I not ge-… giv-… give Ais to Man. Ais run away.  
- I've met him; he stayed near by his mother's body.  
- I hear his help all night. He get help because he stop it.  
- I heard nothing.  
- Human ear cannot hear. – Tino turned his head aside. – this be different, we hear you not. His ear be longer, I ear be normal. The small ear be like human and hear nothing but animal. Long ear help to hear help voice. He can do voice. I can not.  
- But I've heard his mother  
- I think not. Human can hear not.  
- What happened between you and him? I'm sorry to interrupt you.  
- Man look me and smile evil. I be scared. I hold my hammer and protect myself. Fight be not. I say I be scared he move. I step back and fall. My hammer fly. He catch I. he was strong, and tie me. I cry for help.  
- Then I heard YOU!  
- Maybe. You remembered I teach you I was kid. Man put thing in my mouth.  
- I arrived late.  
- I be happy you I know you wanted help. I be scared to cry for help more. Human can hear me and Man hurt me more.  
- Did he hurt you?  
- Torture me. Humans too. With Stone. Man broke my arm.  
- I wish you had never come back.  
- Why you say?  
- It is all my fault! If you had been staying in the mountains, it would had never happened.  
- I love you from day you saved me!  
- You're just grateful!  
- My New father said. I feel different. I hold your hand, I wanted not let go. I sat on your thigh, I hug you. All I missed. I grew up, I love your smell I felt in child.  
- I thought you were just playing like any children.  
- I knew I leave one day. I wanted remember you smell, if you change body or face. The last night you not came. I not said bye.  
Tino's tail started moving up next to the cage and reached Mathias face. The tail slowly stroked Mathias' face. Both of them started smiling and laughing.  
- You were so young.  
- I be Ten. I know I be small for ten old. But on that night I wanted tell you I choose you for first.  
- For first?  
- Sexual contact.  
Mathias turned red. Tino didn't recognize first he was too opened and this is not like humans do. He blushed hard too. His tail fell off like a lifeless thing, and He turned away. He was very embarrassed.  
- I sorry. I say it wrong time.  
- N-no! I… - Mathias tried to think clearly. – love someone else. I Loved. I thought I loved him. Your memory was fading away, I lost my hope to see you again. I did it with someone else. First. I-I'm sorry  
- you loved me?  
- I did, and I still love you, I think. They guy, I was with till now, reminded me of this and he left me. He was not right.  
- Right?  
- You love me because you are just grateful.  
Tino leaned toward to Mathias as much as he could, but his broken arm gave me pain. He kissed Mathias slowly. Their kiss took longer. Mathias saw Tino's pain, and he pushed back to the cage's other side, that helped for him.  
- I really never imaged anything like this. – Mathias and Tino looked up. – I am wondering what the Folk will think of this all  
Hákon was standing in the door with his big evil grin on his face.


	11. Chapter 10 Final

CHAPTER 10 – Final

The crowd was huge again, all people tried to get closed to the cage, that was hidden by a big blanket. Everyone knew, there is nothing new, but Many of them kept saying; the troll probably died now! Hákon stood up on the top of the box, where everyone could see him easier. He was in the middle of attention.  
- Image this, Folk! I catch something new! He is not alone anymore! Here is his lover! – His voice was sarcastic. – At the night, His lover brake in and tried to cut the cage out. I didn't know they are lovers…  
The crowd kept saying "one more toll!", "Let's kill them both!" and many other similar voices, but Hákon continued:  
- if I were not tying them they would start mating in the cage! I saw it! They were kissing! But I'm asking now! What would you answer, if a HUMAN made friends with those monsters?  
- WHAT?  
- Crazy! They are murderers!  
- They kill us!  
- Impossible!  
- Oh, really? – Hákon asked back to the different answers. – Let's see the traitor!  
Hákon grabbed the blanked and pulled it down. The crowd muted. Nobody said anything. All of them were surprised. They started whispering. The Troll and the traitor tried to see anything in the sunlight. It took a short time, and they see the crowd.  
- Oh, girls, I know you are so disappointed – Hákon Continued talking. – I remember how many of you tried to seduce this guy, but he was never showing any sign he'd be interested. I felt myself, there is something wrong about him, I thought he must love males too, and today I found it out. I was right. It was not enough, they both are same gender but they are not even same race!  
- Shut up, Hákon. He is my very old friend, he would never hurt anyone. Other trolls neither! You know, you've met them!  
- I don't know what you are talking about. – Hákon said is quietly to Mathias.  
- Let it. – Tino said shyly. – He not care…  
- I won't let it be! I will make everyone to accept that you are not dangerous!  
- So, Folk – Hákon lifted his voice; everyone paid attention for him. – What should we do to the traitor? – He pointed at Mathias.  
The crowd answered back in differently. Many of them asked for their death, but there were people, who asked for exiling them from the village.  
- LET THEM OU, HÁKON, OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!  
A voice came from above the crowd. Everyone stepped aside and make the way clear to the owner of the voice who was holding a bow and pointing the arrow at him.  
- You can't shoot well, Lukas. – Hákon answered very calm. – You were always so bad with bows.  
Lukas let the arrow fly, that hit Hákon's strange hat off. Hákon touched his head that started bleeding, where the arrow went through.  
- Next time I'm shooting between your eyes – Lukas said and took out another arrow. – I am not joking.  
- Okay, I see, kid, I'm opening.  
Hákon opened it with one little more, Mathias looked surprised. The one of the reasons of his surprise was that he didn't notice how to open the cage. The other reason was Lukas, who supposed to be gone for two days. Why is he here now?  
Mathias left the cage first, and stood up tall with tied hands. A little boy run to him and poked the adult. Mathias looked at him, he knew the boy well and he could see what the boy want. He helped to untie the ropes on Mathias hands.  
Hákon closed the cage after him.  
- You are free, you can you go, Mathy  
- Let him free too!  
- What would you do if I don't? You punch me? – Hákon teased.  
- Hákon, I'm still here! – Lukas shouted at him and pointed his arrow at him. – Now step back!  
Hákon did that Lukas asked him for. Mathias knew how to open the cage now, and opened it easily. He untied Tino's hands and helped him out from the cage. Tino could not stand by himself he had to lean on something. Mathias left Tino nest to the cage, and went closer to Hákon.  
- You were torturing! – Hákon. – You are one of the best warrior here, everyone know that. A warrior never tortures his prey. He let it run or kill it immediately. And WE don't kill without reason. In this village we are using weapons for hunting and protect the village! He had been learning this from the elders!  
- He said that too.  
- Who?  
- You're father. He was my idol. And he killed troll just like me  
- What? – Mathias was confused.  
- You didn't know? Trolls like him attacked your father. They killed him before you've been born.  
- I heard about a bear.  
- Mathias! – Tino said from behind him. – Not listen to him. We never attack humans. We run or we protect us. We have weapons for get food or self-protection.  
- Oh, you little troll, too bad you are so small, or I would have cooked you. – Hákon stepped closer to Tino.  
Tino tried to step back from him. Mathias stood between them and lifted his hand up to ready to attack. Hákon started smiling and the fight started between them.  
Hákon took out a small knife and attacked first. Mathias had nothing and picked up the first thing he could reach to defend himself. This fight was pointless and took longer time. Lukas was useless in this fight. This was Hákon and Mathias' fight. If Lukas shot he could hit Mathias too. It was risky. Lukas had no other choice then to watch them.  
The crowd was moving and clear the place for the fight.  
Mathias attacked with the stuff that he picked up earlier, but Hákon stopped it. He didn't notice Mathias' kick that his him in stomack and fell down. Mathias kicked him on the ground. Hákon was unarmed now.  
- Nice. – He said. – What do you think of this?  
Hákon stood up with evil smile on his face. He was next to his prey. Hákon grabbed Tino, his arm was around the troll's neck and pointed the knife at him. Mathias could not move.  
- throw that thing away or I your beloved troll or sure. And Lukas. – Hákon turned around him. – Don't dare to point it at me, or I'll do it for sure.  
- I don't care, do it! – He lifted the arrow again  
Mathias run to him and made Lukas to take it down.  
Tino was shaking of fear. He couldn't stand on his legs and he could not breathe well. He tried to use his one hand to help himself to get air. But he still couldn't say a word yet.  
Everyone knew Hákon was right. They could not believe that Mathias really felt anything for that troll, but all his moves to protect him told them everything. Mathias face showed some fear of losing Tino. He was important for him. The folks were watching them in silence.  
- Good boy. – Hákon said.  
Hákon suddenly congealed. Something hit his forehead and started bleeding slowly. Hákon fell and Tino couldn't escape from his hand. Hákon fell on Tino to the ground.  
Everyone looked back to see where it came from.  
- There! – One of guy pointed to the top of a house.  
A young boy was squatting on the roof he was wearing strange clothes that was made of different coloured materials with brown trousers. He had a longer tube in his hand. He had very light coloured hair he has two small horns on his forehead.  
Many people started to panic around because he was a troll. Mathias knew who he was. It was same trollboy, who he met at the Lake and who lost his mother.  
The boy stood up.  
- He kill mother, I kill you. – He said and jumped off the roof at the other side of house and run off to the forest.  
Mathias just realized Tino was on ground with Hákon on and run to him. Tino didn't move. Mathias pushed Hákon's dead body away and he saw a lot of blood under them. He lifted Tino up, who tried to touch his wound that was bleeding badly.  
- at fall – Tino moaned. – knife… in me…  
- No… No…. it can't be!  
Mathias looked around to find something to help Tino. Lukas went next to them and handed a piece of cloth to him.  
- Lukas?  
- Help him, don't look at me like that!  
Mathias tried to use the cloth and stop the blood. Tino closed his eyes.  
- I loved you… - Tino said quietly.  
- What are you talking about? Don't you love me?  
Tino didn't answer.  
- Tin?  
Lukas grabbed his arm and examined it and his neck. He shook his head.  
- No, it can't be... no…  
- He died too.


	12. Chapter 11 Years later

CHAPTER 10.5 – Years Later

Warm bed. Two people under same blanket in the semi dark room. The Silence was filling the room, both of them are hugging each other. The older one gave a kiss to the younger's forehead, who gave a deep kiss back. The calmness was full with sadness when the News was told.  
- I told them years ago! – The older one said with anger in his voice. – We won't go back to them, I won't be their leader!  
His anger was effecting on his lover, who didn't look he minded it at all.  
- I know, Mathias. – The younger man said. – But anytime I go there, I can't avoid hearing these questions. They keep asking me. I told them we won't go back.  
The Silence could not leave this room and came back all the time, when any of them stopped talking. Mathias sat up, and didn't move.  
- I don't want to go there anymore. They are more annoying. – Lukas looked irritated. And he also sat up.  
- It is my fault.  
- Of course not, you stupid!  
They kissed each other again, then Mathias left the room.  
He didn't wear a lot, but a little and thin trousers, that he just tied up, before it would fell off. He wore a strange necklace. He always wore it for years. The necklace was old and worn out, he never took it off. It was a memory that he could never forget.  
He just left the bedroom, and entered the other room, a tall guy entered the house.  
- Berwald, you came home early. They loved your fish?  
- All taken – He answered and placed his bag down that was empty.  
Mathias looked surprised, when he noticed a little boy, who arrived right behind Berwald. He looked scared; probably the half-naked Guy scared him because he hid behind Berwald.  
The little boy was blonde and shorthaired, combed away from his eyes, he wore little clothes that were probably not his sized, he had dark blue eyes and they looked interested.  
Mathias got many good memories in his mind. Same cute eyes, lovely hair and shyness and full with curiousness.  
- Who is he…? – Mathias asked still surprised.  
- My wife.  
- WHAT? – He answered back with a strange expression on his face, this is sick.  
- Will be. – Berwald added immediately.  
The little child was around five or six only.  
- What's your name? – Mathias asked the little boy.  
The little boy just looked at Mathias first then looked up at Berwald. He didn't understand a word.  
- He's an orphan boy from other side of sea. – Berwald said – Name's Tino  
Mathias looked more surprised. No, Berwald couldn't name him with this name! He didn't know about the troll's name who died years ago! The troll, who looked same like this little boy, who had same name. This is just coincidence.  
Mathias accepted this situation and smiled at the child. One thing was in his mind: _This is meant to be…_


End file.
